The present invention relates to a motor vehicle with a drive motor, a torque transfer device, such as clutch, with an actuating device, a gearbox with a shift shaft, an actuating device and a control device, in which the actuation of the torque transfer device and/or the gearbox can be carried out automatically through the control device or through an input to the control device, wherein the actuation of the gearbox comprises substantially a first movement component such as selection component, and a second movement component such as shift component, the gearbox actuating device has a first and second drive dedicated to this first and second movement, and at the gearbox the one movement is a translation movement and the other movement is a rotational movement. The movement for actuating the gearbox can be divided into two movement components, such as selection component and shift component.
It is known to allot each of these movement components its own drive. The movements of these two drives are converted into a rotational and a translation movement at the shift shaft of the gearbox through conversion of the path and force conditions.
The problem here is the connection between the drives and the shift shaft. The demands on the transfer path regarding the path and force conditions, shift speed, shift time and shift comfort lead to expensive designs which are complicated and cost-intensive and difficult to assemble.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide a motor vehicle with an automated shift gear which has a reduced number of parts, is more cost-effective and which with simple means meets the demands for the desired path and force conditions, the shift speed, shift time and shift comfort. The system is to have a simple compact structural shape adapted to the structural space and easy to assemble.
This is achieved according to the invention in that a multi-part element is provided for transferring movement to the shift shaft which (element) has for connecting the individual parts at least one axial groove for axial guidance and rotational movement transfer as well as at least one ring groove or a ring groove segment for the rotational guidance and axial movement transfer.
Furthermore this is achieved in that the kinematic transfer path for converting the movement of one drive into a selection movement comprises a first gearbox stage, such as a worm with worm wheel, driven by the drive, and preferably integrated in the drive, as well as a second gearbox stage on the output side of same and formed for example by a spur wheel and toothed rod.
Furthermore this is achieved in that the kinematic transfer path for converting the movement of the other drive into a shift movement comprises a first gearbox stage, such as worm with worm wheel, driven by the drive and preferably integrated in the drive, a shift elasticity preferably integrated in the drive, as well as a second gearbox stage on the output side, formed for example by a spur wheel and toothed rod.
The subject of the sub-claims form further preferred developments of the invention.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention the multi-part element for transferring movement to the shift shaft comprises at least one sleeve-like element provided with teeth, a follower as well as a toothed rod.
Advantageously an axial relative movement is possible between the parts of the multi-part element for transferring movement to the shift shaft, and/or a rotational relative movement is possible between the other parts of the element.
Advantageously the multi-part element for transferring movement to the shift shaft enables an uncoupled movement transfer of the selection and shift movement to the shift shaft.
In a preferred embodiment the follower and the sleeve-like element are in active connection by means of at least one axial groove, preferably by means of three grooves and/or the follower and the toothed rod are in active connection by means of a ring groove segment whose centre point lies at least close to the axis of the sleeve-like element.
According to a further advantageous embodiment of the invention the introduction of a rotational movement is possible through the sleeve like element through a certain region independently of the relative position of the sleeve like element and follower relative to each other and/or the introduction of an axial movement is possible through the toothed rod through a certain region independently of the relative position of the toothed rod and follower relative to each other.
The certain region in which the introduction of a rotational movement is independent of the relative position of the sleeve like element and follower relative to each other corresponds preferably at least approximately to the region in which the shift shaft is axially movable and the certain region in which the introduction of an axial movement is independent of the relative position of the toothed rod and follower relative to each other is at least approximately the region in which the shift shaft is rotationally movable.
Thus it is possible in particular to execute shift movements in each selection position.
Advantageously the follower of the multi-part element for transferring movement to the shift shaft is connected rotationally secured and axially secured to the shift shaft.
In a preferred embodiment the transfer of the selection movement is through the toothed rod and the follower. The transfer of the shift movement is through the sleeve-like element and the follower.
Advantageously the follower has springs corresponding with the grooves located in the sleeve-like element.
In an advantageous embodiment of the invention the configuration and number of the grooves or groove flanks and correspondingly the springs or spring flanks are suitable to centre the follower when rotationally loaded in the sleeve-like element.
According to a preferred embodiment the sleeve has a longitudinally extending opening.
According to a further advantageous embodiment of the invention the opening of the sleeve does not extend over the entire length. The length of the opening corresponds at least approximately to the movement of the shift shaft in the selection direction.
Advantageously it can be advisable if the sleeve opening is produced through a wider development of one of the grooves wherein the groove is formed wider radially outwards and the groove flanks are formed wider accordingly.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention the opening, like the other grooves which are not formed wider radially outwards, provides a guiding function for the follower during axial relative movement between the follower and sleeve like element.
A connection can advantageously be produced through the opening in the sleeve like element between the follower and the toothed rod.
In a further advantageous development of the invention a spring of the follower is designed so that it extends to the outside through the opening of the sleeve-like element.
Furthermore it can be advantageous if the end region of the spring of the follower extending through the opening of the sleeve closes in a circular sector shape with the centre point to the shift shaft axis.
Preferably one development of the invention is where the end region of the spring of the follower extending through the opening of the sleeve itself forms a spring which sits in a corresponding groove in the toothed rod rotationally movable and able to transfer axial movement.
An embodiment of the invention is particularly preferred where the side edges of the grooves are formed so that during force transfer the resulting force on the sleeve has a radial component which causes strain in the closing direction of the opening.
Advantageously the side edges of the grooves have the shape of an inverted involute.
According to a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention the toothed rod is formed in the transfer path of the shift movement as a double toothed rod and has two sets of teeth independently of each other.
Particularly advantageously the angle of the two toothed planes relative to each other and the axial spacing between the teeth enable the drive for the shift shaft to be arranged adapted to the existing structural space.
In the present embodiment the toothed planes advantageously stand at roughly right angles to each other.